After the Storm has Passed A Harry Ginny Story
by marety
Summary: previously: All over again Harry / Ginny Hermione / Ron - It's about the 19 years between the last chapter of Deathly Hallows and the Epilogue. It's also about the relationships we didn't see develop. H/G - Hermione/R . DH spoilers!
1. The Aftermath

ADVERTENCIAS: los personajes son marca registrada de Warner Brothers y JK Rowling

_ADVERTENCIAS: los personajes son marca registrada de Warner Brothers y JK Rowling. __NO ME PERTENECEN. Este fan fic está en inglés porque los libros los leí en ese idioma y no quiero arriesgarme a traducir los nombres mal. _

_These characters are a registered trademark of Warner Brothers and JK Rowling; __they do not belong to me__. This fan fic is written in the English Language because I read the books in that language and I don't want to risk mistranslating any name or spell._

_PERDÓN SI ENCUENTRAN ALGÚN ERROR YA SEA DE ORTOGRAFÍA COMO DE GRAM__ÁTICA._

_I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKE YOU MAY FIND. _

A/N: This is my first fic in 3 years (I think) so please review and tell me if it's good!! The previous ones were written before HBP was released, this one, however, takes into account the events portrayed in DH, and what happened in that 19-year gap between the last chapter and the epilogue. Reviews are more than welcome the good and the bad ones. Feel free to comment on content, and if you have any suggestions for the plot they'll be gratefully accepted with a mention of your name, of course and remember… except for some parts of the plot (i.e. the ones not referring to the books) I do NOT own any of the characters, names, spells, etc etc etc…

Chapter 1: The aftermath

Death could be smelled, touched and seen on every corner of this now silent castle where a few hours ago an epic battle had taken place. A battle for freedom, for hope that there would someday be a tomorrow without fear, without death breathing down their necks. And there he stood all alone, looking out of the window of his room, the boy who lived, the chosen one, but most of all, he thought, undesirable number one. HE had been marked, and yet, there he was, alive to tell the tale, while so many of those who had stuck with him all along were in the Great Hall, dead.

"_I should be there, my empty eyes drained from the life that once filled them. I should be the one dead! Not them!" _Harry thought with remorse. _"If only had I got to him earlier… I was being so stupid! How didn't I realize earlier?!"_

"WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME!?" He shouted turning around to find a very startled Mrs. Weasley at the door. He just couldn't look at her right now. He lowered his eyes to find a very interesting spot of blood on his left arm. _"God… the woman has just lost a child to MY cause…it's not just THE cause… it was MY cause… I should have known about me being a Horcrux all along… but I was too daft to realize… too blind… and now it's too late, now Fred's dead, and if she shouts at me, slaps me, kills me, or torture me, I deserve it…"_ Something very odd interrupted Harry's thoughts. Mrs. Weasley was hugging him so hard he could barely breathe, and all he could do was saying "I'm sorry, I truly am… I should be the…"

"Don't!" She cried, pulling away from him just a few inches. "Don't even dare say that Harry! You are just a boy! Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened tonight!"

Harry was so startled by this outburst that all he could do was just stare at her, hoping to find an explanation in her eyes. However, all he found was sorrow. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman and even guiltier than he felt before she came.

"Molly, I really am sorry… I never thought it would end up like this…" He said, kicking himself mentally for sounding so lame. _"Of course it was going to end up like this you git! What did you think?! That we would all suddenly sing a song and get through with it?! Of course there'd be casualties! Too bad I wasn't one of them…"_

"Harry, listen to me…" She said, her voice cracking at the sudden thought of her son lying downstairs, with a smile still etched in his still face. "This is not your fault. I have already lost too many people to this cause."

"This is not _a_ cause! It was _my_ cause! People died because of ME! I shouldn't have got you into this…"

"Damn it Harry!" Mrs. Weasley shouted surprising him, as he'd never heard her curse before, least of all, him. "_You_ didn't get us into this! As a matter of fact, you were actually drawn into this battle before you could even say your own name!" After saying this, she spun around and said, "Harry, I just want you to know you can live with us at Burrow for the summer… and I just wanted to check up on you… please don't blame yourself for what happened, I don't blame you…" She turned around to face him obviously hiding away fresh tears, "You're like a son to me, and I truly don't blame you." This sudden change in attitude and in topic most of all, startled Harry to the point of questioning the woman's sanity. (A/N: I know the Burrow thing came out of nowhere, but I pictured her as if she were in a sort of denial state…)

This time it was Harry who hugged her as if there was no tomorrow, he truly loved her like a mother and couldn't see her like this. No matter how many times she said it, he still felt guilty for the death of her son.

"Now, Harry" she said regaining her composure, "I think you should sleep a bit, and if you like I can tell the house elves to bring you something to eat before you get thinner."

"It's all right, you don't have to… really, I'll just call Kreacher" He answered, looking at the floor, he just couldn't bear the look of sorrow in her eyes.

"All right Harry dear, I'll get to it" She smiled and left the room.

Harry sat there for what it seemed like the longest time until he heard the unmistakable crack sound of an elf apparating outside his door.

"Master Harry! You're alive!" Kreacher squealed as Harry opened the door and took the sandwich the creature was holding.

"Yeah, it seems so… thanks for the food… anyway… I umm… I'll just sleep now…"

"Yes, Master Harry. Kreacher reckons Master Harry must rest for he has avenged the death of Master Remulus, rest Master Harry, Kreacher will always serve you…"

"Yeah, thanks… well… bye"

"Goodbye Master Harry" Kreacher said bowing as he walked out the door, only to reveal a mass of red hair that blinded Harry for a second.

He suddenly felt guiltier than he had ever felt… for it was not any Weasley standing on his doorstep, it was Ginny. She awkwardly smiled at him, though Harry noticed the same sorrow he had noticed in Mrs. Weasley's in her eyes. After a fleeting hug and whispering "I'm glad you're not dead" in his ear and mentally kicking herself for sounding so childish, she spun around and left the room. Harry was left there to his own thoughts and decided it was best to just sleep for a while… though he didn't think he'd be able to, after all that had happened, sleeping seemed something other people did, people with no worries… unmarked people.

_A/N: __Pleassseeee review… lol I know it's not quite good, as it's the first chapter, but please tell me what you think, any suggestions as to changes that could be made to this chapter are more than welcome!!__ If you read this, THANK YOUUUUU!!_


	2. Love

Chapter 2: Love

Chapter 2: Love

Two weeks had passed since the infamous battle had taken place, and the scars were still visible. Harry woke up that morning to the sound of Ron's snores on the bed next to his, and the unmistakable sound of someone busying in the kitchen, probably Mrs. Weasley, he thought as he got up and walked towards the bathroom. After having a shower and putting into his robes, he made his way downstairs.

"Morning" he said stifling a yawn and sat at the table where a plate was put in front of him.

"Morning…" a voice came from the other end of the table. He hadn't heard that voice for two weeks, it was Ginny. She sat next to him in silence for a while and then said, "wanna go for a walk?" which surprised Harry a lot for all he had got from her for the past two weeks were nods and the occasional grunt meaning 'yes'..

"Err… yeah, sure…"

After breakfast, they went out the back door and started walking.

"_She's stunning…"_ Harry thought, trying hard to control the urge to run into her arms and smell that flowery scent he loved so much. After walking for a few minutes, Ginny stopped by an old tree near the place where her brothers used to play Quidditch when they weren't at Hogwarts.

"You know… I used to come here every single day last summer." She said looking into space.

Harry didn't know whether he was supposed to nod in agreement or smile or what else to do. It was nerve racking. Hermione was right; he and Ron had the sensitive range of a spoon. Though Ron had done much more snogging than Harry, so he was covered in the 'practice' department. Now, to be sensitive and tactful was a completely different thing. It implied being aware of how she felt, and of course he knew what it felt like to lose a family member, he'd lost all of them, but there was one difference, he didn't know them well, lived with them enough. He had just had fleeting impressions of what they were or could have been like. She had actually lived with Fred, seen him, been in the same room with him, it was a loss Harry could understand, but he still blamed himself for it, so he wasn't quite sure how to console her.

His thoughts were interrupted by his lips colliding with someone else's. Caught off guard, when they pulled apart he didn't know how to react. And then the unexpected came, she slapped him right across the face with all the strength she could muster.

He just looked at the floor, feeling he deserved that slap, but wasn't quite sure why.

"I guess I deserved that…" he mumbled.

"How could you?" She whispered bitterly

As he wasn't sure what she was talking about, he just continued looking at the floor.

"Aren't you even going to answer me?" She fumed.

"I… I'm not quite sure what you want me to answer…" Harry said insecurely

"HOW COULD YOU FAKE BEING DEAD?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She bellowed

"I'm… I'm sorry… I had to…"

"Do you even know what it felt like seeing you there, lying still? I thought I was never going to see you or kiss you again! It's not fair Harry! It's just not fair!" She screamed bursting into tears, which was actually something not very likely of her. Harry reached out to her and hugged her. She struggled against his embrace for a few seconds and then gave up to it, sobbing harder than ever.

"I'm sorry… I just thought that if I…" and then he stopped, he hadn't told Ginny everything that had happened the year they were apart.

"If you what?" she mumbled in his T-shirt.

"Come, let's sit down. I guess it's time to tell you why I did what I did."

She looked puzzled for a second but followed suit.

Harry explained to her everything that had happened from the moment they left the wedding to the battle. She just listened to him in silence, until she found out about them being kidnapped by the Malfoys, when she screamed an assortment of the best swear words her brothers had taught her.

"Wow! I didn't know you could even think of those words!" He said mock surprise in his face. She hit him playfully on his shoulder.

"All I have to say is: six brothers, Percy doesn't count, though… he's as Fred and George would put it: a pompous git."

Harry was surprised at her mention of Fred's name, but decided to let it go and guess it was just her way of acting strong. He continued his story, and when he finished he smiled at the awe her features displayed.

"What?" She asked uncomfortably as Harry had spent a whole minute staring at her.

"Nothing" He answered quickly. "I just think it's an improvement… you haven't hit me again…"

She smiled. "Careful, Potter, I might do it again if you give me any reason to!"

"What? The kiss or the slap? 'Cuz I wouldn't mind about the first one to be honest…"

"Harry… you know I still love you, don't you?" The sudden change in her features alarmed him, as she had been smiling a second ago and now her face reflected nothing but sorrow.

"I just know _I_ still love you… but I'm very aware of the fact that I haven't been the best of boyfriends… and if you don't want to…"

"Merlin, Harry! Let me finish!" She said half-laughing. "Some of Hermione's know-it-all_ –ness_ must've got to you… let me finish, ok?"

"Ok" He answered, relieved at her more relaxed features.

"I _do_ still love you, and when I saw you lying there… you didn't even say goodbye…"

"I can explain that…"

"Enlighten me…"

"When I walked past you before going into the forest, I knew that if I talked to you, I'd never have the strength to go on and fulfill my destiny. If I stopped and talked to you… I would never have been able to leave you again… It was better that way and…"

"Don't you think that's selfish? How do you think I'd have felt if you were dead and I hadn't had the chance to say goodbye?" She cut in.

"I know… it _was_ actually a bit selfish on me… but if I didn't do it, Voldemort would still be at large, and I couldn't bear the thought of him torturing you or even touching you… when he fired the killing curse at me… the last thing I thought about was you, and how you'd end up marrying some faceless bloke. I just couldn't bear it… but it was what I had to do… believe me, walking towards your own death is not something fun…"

"I know you had to… and by the way, I wouldn't marry a faceless bloke… how would I kiss him?!"

They both laughed really hard at her last comment. Harry felt like he hadn't laughed in years, which was actually true, he _had_ laughed but not sincerely, there had always been something to ruin that blissful moment. When they finally stopped, Harry leaned against the tree trunk and pulled Ginny next to him.

"I'm not faceless…" He whispered.

"You know you can be a downright git sometimes, don't you?"

"Too many years around Ron… it kinda got rubbed into me."

"I'm glad you're not dead… mum wouldn't have let me have a boyfriend who's not a freak with a scar for ages…"

"Hey, there are a lot of freaks out there! You would've got one in no time… The scar might've been quite an issue, though…"

"Yeah… but I don't want another freak with a scar… I want you…"

"Really?"

"Are you being stupid on purpose? Or are you this thick?"

"Both…" He sighed, smiling as he leaned towards her and gave her the kiss she had been waiting for ages.

_A/N: I know these first two chapters are kinda short, but they'll get longer from the third one on… I just want to know if you people like it!! So Reviewww!! Pleaseeeee!! Next chapter will deal with Ron and Hermione… bye for now!_


	3. The Others

Chapter 3: The Others

Chapter 3: The Others

_I don't own Harry Potter… J.K. Rowling does ___

_This chapter is a flashback, it starts when Mrs. Weasley leaves Harry in his room. I wasn't actually planning to write this chapter, but I need to explain some things about the reaction of the rest of the characters towards the war in order to make the plot coherent and comprehensible. Thank you so much to those who reviewed (one so far lol) and to those who are reading this story!! I really appreciate you taking the time to read this._

FLASHBACK

Molly left Harry's room and proceeded down the staircase leading to the Gryffindor common room to find a mass of red hair in front of a roaring fire. It was George.

"George…" she whispered awkwardly. She knew her son was grieving more than anyone in the wizarding world, for he had lost a part of who he was.

George turned around slowly so his mother could see his red puffy eyes tired of crying. "Hey…"

Molly was a strong woman, but seeing her son like that was more than she could take. She would never cry in front of her children, but she had just lost one and a single tear escaped her eyes as she walked to her son and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Why him? Why not me?"

"I dunno sweetie… I truly don't… I've been asking the same thing to myself for the past few hours… why not me?"

"Mum, don't you ever say that again! Your family needs you…"

"But I need my son!" She regretted saying this the moment she saw George's face tense.

"You still have lots of those, mum…" George attempted to smile, but he just couldn't bring himself to it.

Hearing her son try to crack a joke was some kind of relief. He hadn't lost his sense of humor, but she knew he was trying to act strong for her.

"George… I'm… We'll be downstairs if you need us…" Molly said before walking away. At that moment, she saw Ginny arguing with the fat lady.

"Look, I don't know or care what the password is! I just want to go in all right?! I'm a Gryffindor!" Ginny shouted.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but I can't let you in if you don't have a password." The portrait answered over her shouting.

"The password is _beginning_, Ginny." Molly said. "Harry's in his bedroom and your brother in the common room." She added and walked away.

"Thanks mum." She mumbled. When she entered the common room, she saw her brother staring into space, as if his mind had taken him to a faraway place. "George…" she ventured and sat next to him.

"Yeah?" He whispered without looking at her.

"I'm… here… just so you know…"

"It seems everyone's here, huh?" He said bitterly, and facing her.

She didn't know what to say, tears started falling from her eyes as she stared at him at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered putting his head in his hands. "I… just want to be alone right now… You should go see you boyfriend."

Ginny walked up the staircase and was about to knock on the door when Kreacher appeared. And then she saw that face she had been longing to see for hours.

_A/N: Next chapter will deal with Harry stepping out of his dorm room and facing the deaths of his loved ones. Sorry this chapter is rather short, but there wasn't much to include, I just wanted to show that George can't help feeling a teensy bit bitter about the fact that so many people have survived and his twin is dead, and that Mrs. Weasley doesn't know how to or can't handle the situation. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up before next week (I hope lol)_


	4. Hiding Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all of the characters, places, spells, etc etc etc, belong to J

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all of the characters, places, spells, etc etc etc, belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 4: Hiding away

Harry woke up after the most peaceful nap he had had in years. Even though Voldemort had flown in and out of his dreams, together with all the deaths that had happened a few hours ago, he knew deep inside that it was over. A part of him still couldn't believe Fred, Tonks, Remus, and all the others were dead, he still expected them to charge into his room and start punching him for pretending to be dead. He suddenly felt cold, there was something missing, it was as if those deaths had left a hole in his soul that would never be filled. He missed them so much. Remus had been the last connection to his father, there were so many things he didn't know about his father. And what about Teddy? He was as much an orphan as he was now. Guilt crept over him once again, because of him, now that child had no one but Andromeda Tonks. And that was when he remembered that Lupin had made him godfather to Teddy. He promised himself he would be the greatest godfather he could, certainly not like Sirius. He loved him, but Merlin, was he reckless. He certainly didn't want his godson to be worried to death about him and going through the dangers he went through for Sirius. He didn't regret going through that stuff, but he wanted him to have a normal childhood, as normal as an orphan's childhood can be. He'd be like a father to Teddy and make sure that he knows how great his parents were.

He finally got out of bed, had a shower and walked down the stairs towards the common room. There he saw George sleeping on the couch, he was actually going to wake the read-head up, but decided against it when he saw the troubled look on the teen's face. He decided he'd talk to George later. He opened the portrait and walked down the stairs. The castle was too silent, there was almost no one around and the few he passed thanked him or patted his back and went their way.

After what seemed like hours of walking in silence, he reached the doors of the Great Hall where most people were having breakfast. Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and opened the doors to be received by a fresh new batch of whispers and congratulations and clapping and all those things he really didn't feel he deserved. After finally being able to free himself from the crowd, he took a seat at the far end of the Gryffindor table and started eating with his head hung down, his eyes staring at nothing in particular. When he finished, he got up and left, not noticing a family of red-haired people sitting at a table he walked past.

"Do you think I… I should…" Ginny began.

"Definitely not, Ginny, he needs some time by himself, he's been through a lot. I'm sure he'll come closer when he wants to get company. He just needs some time on his own." Mrs. Weasley stated.

Harry walked around the grounds and decided it was high time he did what he had to do. So he approached Dumbledore's grave and kneeled beside the white marble coffin that lay exactly as Voldemort had left it, opened, violated. He was about to complete his deed when he felt steps and someone stopping behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. It was Ron.

"Mate, you don't need to do this alone." He said.

"I know thanks." Harry mumbled. He had been so consumed in his thoughts and guilt that he barely considered bringing his two best friends to complete his last task.

"Is there anything you'd like us to do for you?" Hermione asked timidly from behind Ron.

"You know I kinda suck at repairing stuff… You can do those honors."

Hermione nodded and with a swish of her wand repaired the profaned tomb after Harry had put the wand safely in Dumbledore's hands. After this, Harry stood there for a few seconds and then walked away without looking back, leaving a very startled Hermione behind. Ron just pulled her by the hand and they followed Harry to the castle.

--

Ginny had been walking around the castle aimlessly for what seemed like hours. She wanted to speak to him, to make sure he really _was _alive, that he really was there. She needed to touch him, kiss him, and maybe kick him for faking his own death and making her suffer as she never knew she could. She loved him, but oh boy was she angry. He didn't even stop to tell her _anything_; didn't he know she would be there for him? Didn't he trust her enough to tell her of his big plan? _'Bloody prat'_ she thought. 'I can't believe he didn't even bother to tell me.' She mumbled when she heard footsteps coming her way. She spun around with her wand at the ready to see it was Harry, closely followed by Ron and Hermione. She was really mad at him and chose to turn around and walk away stuffing her wand in her pocket again, and leaving a startled trio behind her. She walked to Gryffindor common room and found George in the same place she had left him the previous night. He looked up when she entered the common room and stared at her.

"Hey…" She started

"Hi, sis" He replied, trying to sound like his cheerful self, but a constrained voice came out.

"Umm… how… how are you?" She asked timidly.

"Saintlike…" He whispered, a single tear falling down his cheek. "How's Scarface?" He added trying to smile, but only achieving a weird gesture.

"_Harry_ is OK… I dunno, haven't spoken to him lately, actually…"

"But you're dying to talk to him, aren't you?"

"No…"

"You know you can't lie to me, Ginny, you're dying to run to him… which doesn't really appeal to me much, as you're my little sister, but you smile every time you talk about him."

She couldn't believe she was having this talk with George. He had just lost his twin and found the strength to give advice to her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked trying to steer the subject towards something else.

"Yeah… just don't worry about me… go with mum, she's a mess."

"Yeah, I've been with her for ages… I'll go back in a bit, just as long as you come with me…"

"No, seriously, I can't… I just… need to be alone right now… do you mind if I… just leave?"

"Where are you going?" She asked, concern spreading out on her features.

"I don't know… guess we can't go out of the castle, but I'll see if I can take a walk around the grounds."

"Just send a Patronus if you have any trouble ok?"

"Yeah…" He said and climbed through the portrait to leave a very concerned Ginny behind.

_A/N: So sorry it took me sooo long to post this chapter, but I had to perform on Saturday (I'm a singer/actress) and with university and work, and life itself, I truly didn't have the time or energy to write. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, so any suggestions or criticisms are more than welcome. Thanks to those who reviewed, added me to their favs and alert lists!! I really appreciate it! Keep on doing so! lol_


	5. Grief Beyond Measure

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, places, spells or anything related to the world of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does :) as I stated in the first chapter :)  
_

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Grief beyond measure

George stepped through the portrait and descended the staircase towards the great hall. He glanced at the open doors and caught a glimpse of Molly talking to Hermione; she appeared to be trying to make her eat more porridge, which Hermione was politely trying to refuse. He knew that that was Molly's way of coping, just worrying about everyone else and trying to stuff as much food in them as she could. If she hadn't been his mother, he'd have thought she was completely insensitive to the death of her son, but he knew her better. She was grieving more than anyone else in that room, but she wasn't going to show it again, she could not crack in front of her children, that just wasn't who she was. She had cracked in front of him a few hours ago, and she had said things he knew she didn't mean, she was just stressed out. He walked aimlessly for some minutes until he realized where he was heading. A white tomb laid next to a marble column with the names of the deceased engraved on it, it was the place where the memorial to all those who had given their lives for the cause was to be held. He traced his fingers along the list searching for one name in particular, he stopped. He had found it. Fred's name was engraved with the same simplicity as the others, but somehow managed to stand out.

"You freak… you didn't have to _die_… you could've infuriated mum in so many other ways… and you chose _dying_?! She's miserable now… You should see her…" He started miserably. "Why?" As he obviously got no answer, he continued. "_Why did you go?!_ And don't give me that 'it was my time to go' or 'you live life to the fullest and I'll be waiting' stuff because it's not like that. We were supposed to go together! You promised! You bloody promised!" He shouted bursting into tears and hitting the marble, which he regretted right after doing so, as his hand started throbbing painfully. "We were a team! What the hell am I supposed to do with the shop?! I can't _believe_ you just left! Please tell me this is a prank and you're standing right behind me… _please_." After saying this, he felt a presence behind him and turned around hopefully, to find Harry revealing himself from under the cloak. "How long have you been here?" George spat.

"I just got here… I'm… I know you must've heard this a thousand times, and it's probably quite annoying by now, but I truly _am_ sorry." Harry said suddenly finding his shoelaces quite interesting.

"Yeah… I guess you _are _sorry, aren't you?" He answered bitterly.

"If I had done something… If I had turned myself in before…"

"Then we'd all be dead now… and my sister expressed her wish to kick you if you died." George stated eyeing Harry with concern. He felt his anger subside, but the grief was still there, and he knew it wasn't going to go away just like that. Knowing Harry was feeling anger, grief and guilt all at the same time, he seemed to find a sense of calm inside himself. "Look, mate, as much as it hurts not to have my brother with me, and as much as I want to kick someone's private parts right now, you're not the one to be blamed for what happened."

Harry opened his mouth to retort but George continued. "You-Know-Who was…"

"Voldemort" Harry interrupted. "There's no reason to fear the name now, is there?"

"Ok… first, let's remember the 'I want to kick someone's private parts really hard right now' part, and then, ok, Voldemort. Voldemort was just a psycho, and his followers were losers, if you had handed yourself over before, then he would have just continued killing people who disagreed with him to the present day." George seemed to be struggling to utter words when sorrow was eating his soul. He couldn't cry, though, Fred would've killed him.

Harry had yet to tell the whole story of what had happened in the months prior to his appearance at Hogwarts to the wizarding world, but he wasn't ready to do so right now. He wanted to find some kind of relief in George's words but failed miserably.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Harry exclaimed exasperated.

"Mr. Potter! As much as I appreciate what you have done for the wizarding world, I can't allow you to shout like that in here." Professor McGonagall was approaching them surprisingly fast. "I will need a word with you when you're ready, Potter, and please keep your affairs quiet, don't go shouting things around!" with this, she spun around and went back to the castle.

George looked bemusedly at Harry, who had now turned a shade of red that would make any Weasley proud. "It's her way of grieving, I guess. Bossing people around." George said.

"Yeah…" Harry answered absently. "Well, I… um… sorry to have interrupted you… I'll see you around I guess."

"Yeah…" George answered still looking at the column. When Harry left, George continued talking to the name of his brother, as though that gave him some kind of closure. "I can't _believe_ you did this… how dare you go wandering around and dying?! What am I going to tell Alicia, huh?" Again, George heard someone walking up to him and eagerly turned around. It was Angelina. They had been friends since they were in their second year; she was closer to George, though.

"Hi" She said awkwardly, she hadn't seen George since he and his family had gone into hiding.

"Hey." He said, still looking at the name.

"How are you?" She asked, tentatively putting an arm around his waist.

"I dunno…" He somehow felt he could talk to her about anything, and that she could see right through him. There was no chance he could get away with pretending he was ok with her. And he felt safe telling her how he felt; it was something only the two of them shared. "I just… I don't know if I can handle this." George said and finally broke down.

She hugged him and gently pushed him towards an old tree where they used to sit when they were at school. They sat in silence for a while, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. Angelina broke the silence. "I'm here for you, ok?"

"Yeah, everyone keeps saying that…"

"How can you say that?" She said lifting her head to look at him in the eye. "Of course everyone keeps saying that! Because it's the truth, George! If you're planning on spending the rest of your life whining in bed then I can't see why I should stay here." She made to stand up but felt his hand tugging at her sleeve.

"I'm sorry… I'm just so… I… he didn't have to die… he was my best friend."

"I know… and I miss him too, but he wouldn't want you to hang around feeling sorry for yourself, he'd want you to reopen the store and move on."

"I can't move on! That's the point! I don't want to move on and forget him! I can't pretend that nothing happened!"

"That's not what I mean… You will still remember him, but you have to live life to the fullest so his sacrifice isn't in vain. He was one of the brave people who died so the survivors could have a better future. I know he shouldn't have died, believe me, I miss him a lot, but that doesn't mean I won't be there for the ones that need me. Like your mum, for example." She paused and looked at him, he was looking ahead. She took his head in her hands and gently turned his face towards her. "George, your mum is a mess. She's been trying to force feed the whole school. She's torn apart by the death of Fred and she is also worried about you. If you don't want to do this for yourself, do it for me… I've never asked you for anything, so please, _please_ George, be there for your family… they need you more than ever." She paused and took a deep breath, "_I_ need you" With this, she kissed him full in the mouth and left, leaving a surprised George behind.

George decided Angelina was right; Fred wouldn't have wanted him to spend the rest of his life as a depressed git. It hurt like hell, though. He jogged up to where she was walking and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Angie…"

"I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, and I'm just… I'm sorry." She apologized suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

"Why would you be sorry? You did what I've been too coward to do for the past five years." He said and took her hand. Together, they both made their way to the castle silently. When they reached the doors, Angelina rounded on him and asked, "Are you ready?"

He just nodded and pushed the door open so she could go through. They entered the Great Hall and he spotted his family. Molly ran to him and hugged him so hard he thought she might break of his ribs.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes, mum, I'm hungry too. I hear you've been feeding everyone here… spared something for me?" He asked smiling for the first time since the battle. Angelina and Molly chuckled as they made their way to the rest of the Weasleys. When Ron spotted the two of them holding hands, he gasped, "No! You two are together!"

Hermione gave him a disapproving look and nudged him. "_Ron_!"

"It's ok, Hermione. He's… well, Ron… You can't change him now, can you? I hear you've been trying snogging as a method…" George chided in from across them, making Ron and Hermione blush furiously.

Dinner continued without many eventualities. George excused himself after everyone had finished and walked to Gryffindor tower with Angelina. They sat by the fire and he finally let go. She sat there, just listening to everything he said. George really appreciated this; he needed someone to just listen and not try to make him change his mind. Just listen to him. They stayed up for a while, until they both fell asleep on the couch.

--

_A/N: Hi everyone!! Thank you sooo much for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter :) I know they're still kinda short, but they'll get longer eventually, I promise. Not everything will be a bed of roses after the war, there are still some bitter people out there for the characters :)_


	6. Moving on?

Chapter 6: Moving on?

When Harry left George, he felt a pang of guilt, for it didn't matter what people said, he still was and would always be the reason why so many people had died. It was so weird to picture George without Fred. He spotted Ginny in the distance and started walking towards her. As soon as she spotted him, though, she started walking in the opposite direction and into the castle.

"Ginny! Wait!" He shouted unsuccessfully, as she had already crossed the doors to the Great Hall, and the chattering was almost too loud. People were grieving or just simply making sure that their loved ones were really alive. Ginny was talking to Hermione and didn't take notice of Harry. Stubborn as he was, he sat across from her and stared. He knew she'd turn red, he had that effect on her, but she didn't even look at him. Not even a glance.

Tired of being stared at, Ginny turned on Harry. "Excuse me, Potter, have you lost something? Is there something I can help you with?"

"You could talk to me for instance…"

She didn't answer; she just got up from the table and walked away. What Harry didn't see were the tears that had started falling from her eyes.

"What's got into her?" He asked Hermione, puzzled.

Hermione stared at him for a while before answering, "Harry, she hasn't spoken much to me either… I guess she's just hurt, I mean, you left her."

Harry was about to retort but Hermione held up her hand to stop him.

"Yeah, I know it was for her own good, but you left her anyway. Then you went away for a whole year and she didn't even get a call from you… I know it was because we were hiding, but you must understand her position. She doesn't know what we went through… Then… you show up here, you don't let her fight, then fake your death and on top of it all don't even say goodbye…"

"I messed up, didn't I?" He asked defeated.

"Big time…"

"How's… everyone?" He asked glancing towards the Weasleys.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know… Ron hasn't been very talkative about what happened lately, he just asks me to be with him… but I really have no idea what's going on in his mind…"

"Yeah… I know… I guess I'll just go…" He said as he saw George walk in with Angelina on his arm. Hermione made to stop him but failed.

Harry walked aimlessly for a while, hoping he would run into Ginny, but she was nowhere to be seen. _She can't avoid me forever_, he thought. After all, he was staying in the Burrow for the summer… they'd have to meet for meals, at least. His thoughts were interrupted when he collided unceremoniously with Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, Mr. Potter… we meet again…" She said. "Would you mind stepping into my office for a minute? I need to have a quick word with you."

When Harry stepped into her office, he was surprised to find that Ron and Hermione were already there, which made him wonder how long he had been walking.

"Take a seat, please, Mr. Potter, I'd like to discuss your options with the three of you."

Harry gulped, he didn't know what to expect…

"You have three options. You should know that you are more than welcome to come back to Hogwarts next year and finish your studies, that's your first option."

Harry and Ron looked nervously at each other. They weren't planning on going back to school… They both looked at Hermione, who kept staring at the new headmistress. They both hoped against hope that the remaining two options were better than the first one.

"Then, you have a second option, which is an option that Kingsley asked me offer you. He would like you to join the Ministry of Magic as Aurors. You'd go through some basic training, but he thinks you have had extensive experience in the field. The third option, which I hope you'll be wise enough not to take is to do… well… nothing…"

Hermione was the first to speak up, "Umm… I'd like to come back to school… I personally don't want to be an auror… so I guess I want to take my N.E.W.T.s"

Ron looked pale. "I… wantobeanAuror" he said in one breath and looked at Hermione. "Are… are you sure you don't mind?"

"It's all right, Ron… I don't mind, really… If that's what you really want then go for it" She smiled, "I'll be there for you"

Ron turned red and smiled at her. They both looked at Harry, who seemed to be in deep thought. The castle held too many memories, he just couldn't go back so soon, and besides, he'd been waiting for this opportunity for ages. He had wanted to be an Auror since his fifth year at Hogwarts and now, he had the opportunity. And besides, he didn't actually mind not sitting for his exams; it was too good to be true.

"I think I want to be an Auror too, I don't think I can come back here…"

"Very well, that's settled then. Miss Granger will come back for her seventh year and Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will take up the post of Aurors in training. You may go now, kids, I will go and tell Kingsley about your decisions."

The three of them left the office deep in thought. They weren't expecting to have so many open doors, least of all from the Ministry that had given them so much trouble in the past year.

--

Ginny walked around the castle until she finally decided to go to the Gryffindor common room. She walked up the stairs towards her room and threw herself on the bed. She didn't want to think about anything that had happened. She wanted to have Harry by her side so bad, but he had lied to her and treated her like a child. He wasn't going to have her back so easily… but could she resist? The days were getting longer and longer, and each time she saw him it got more painful to know that she was the one pushing him away this time, and she just couldn't help it.

--

The memorials came and went without many problems. Just the occasional whisper towards Harry, and that he got to meet his godson for the first time. He spotted Andromeda with the child after Remus' and Tonks' memorial.

"Umm… sorry, Andromeda?" He asked timidly.

"Yes, Harry, how are you?" She asked concerned.

"I'm… fine, I guess…" His eyes drifted towards the small bundle in her arms that kept changing colour.

"This is Teddy" She stated, noticing this, and put the baby in his arms. "Careful with the head now, there you go."

Harry didn't think he'd ever seen such a beautiful baby. Teddy immediately looked at him and his hair and eyes changed to match Harry's. Harry smiled at him.

"I think he likes you" Andromeda said.

"Yeah…" He was dazzled by the baby.

"Harry" She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You know you can come visit any time you like, right?"

"Thanks" He smiled. "I'll come in the summer. Do you think he can stay with me for a few days?" He asked cautiously, having in mind that Teddy was the last connection the woman had to her daughter.

"Of course, Harry" She smiled warmly. "You can have him for a while whenever you like".

_A/N: Sooo sorry it took me so long to update! I've been having exams at University and I'm also writing a fantasy novel myself, which involves a lot of research. It's not just the plot lol there are so many symbolisms to take into account __I know I posted chapter 5 twice, sorry about that too lol I deleted it thinking that George had actually married Katie, but then read that I was right, he married Angelina… so I had to post the same chapter again… Sorry!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! I Love them! __I'll try to post next chapter this weekend __ Thank you for reading! _


End file.
